This study will evaluate the survival of leukocyte transfusions by use of DFP-labeled leukocytes, and will utilize specific parameters of leukocyte metabolism to evaluate the effective survival of the leukocyte in transfusion recipients. Platelet survival data will be obtained by the use of Cr51 labeled donor platelets and physiological survival of platelets as evidenced by a coagulation survey.